


Look who's adorable

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A bunch of superbat fluffy drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Superbat + “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”
> 
> PS, this kind of counts as fluff once you read it.

“I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.” the words leave Bruce’s mouth before he knows what he’s saying. He grips the bottom of his tie, trying to refrain from running away. Diana told him to take a stand, to follow his heart and not to wuss out. Which he didn’t but now, now he wished he had.

Clark is eyeing him carefully, fixing his glasses as he does and wondering if what he had just heard was right.

"You love me?” Clark repeats a little slowly. He has to test the words.

“I…. I think I do. I mean I love being around you and I love being next to you. If I’m not then I feel like I’m missing something.”

Clark chuckles to himself and bruce frowns.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all Bruce. I love you too, always have.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superbat-First Date

Bruce is nervous. Actually nervous. And he can’t believe that he’s feeling this way. He’s never been this way towards anything. When he had his first date with Chloe Marshall or even when he went to first base with her, he’s never been like this.

“You seem agitated.” Alfred announces. He walks into the room, handing Bruce his tie.

“I’m nervous.”

“That’s something I never thought I’d see.”

“Yeah well I also never thought I’d be going on a date with Clark Kent either.”

“You like him don’t you. I mean really like him?”

Bruce nods. “I do and I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Then be your self. ”

+

Clark’s laughing by the end of the night. They end their night at Bruce’s place, both with drinks in hand and soft music playing in the background.

“I had a nice night.” Clark admits. “A really nice time.”

Bruce nods. “I’m glad that you did. I didn’t want to mess this up.”

Clark places a hand on his. “Trust me, you didn’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked piggyback rides

It’s usually Bruce that asks for the piggy back ride.

Actually it’s always Bruce.

He loves the way that Clark takes it to the extreme and actually flies them high above Gotham or Metropolis and the way that the wind blows always, always excites Bruce.

However, this time it’s the other way around.

Bruce is lounging around on his couch, reading the latest reports when Clark straddles his waist. There’s a grin on his face as he watches his boyfriend.

“What?” Bruce says. He doesn’t look at Clark.

“I want a piggy back ride.”

Bruce snorts. “You can’t be serious? I know I can lift a lot but that Kryptonian ass is getting no where near my back.”

Clark pouts. “I always give you rides. Now it’s my turn. Please?”

Bruce groans and gives in. Those damn eyes.

“Fine. But you owe me.”.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark's noticed it, how could he not? Ever since their little team had banded together and now loved in their own headquarters, Clark actually saw it more. Saw how much time his boyfriend had spent with the other members of the team, more important, how much more time he had spent with Arthur Curry. 

 

Now Clark didn't have anything against Arthur. He was a great guy, an even better superhero but Clark didn't like the way that Bruce looked at Arthur and the way that the man looked at Bruce. 

 

He didn't like it one bit. 

 

“I mean, I wouldn't say that you can't visit. It'll make it a little tough but I would love to show you atlantis sometime.” 

 

Clark rolls his eyes. 

 

All of them are sitting in the newly renovated living room of their headquarters. Bruce is next to Clark on the couch, their hands entwined in a display of Clark wanting to show Arthur just who Bruce belonged to. 

 

Though it seemed to go unnoticed by the man. 

 

“I don't think I'd be welcomed all that much. Even if I found a way to breath underwater.” 

 

Arthur smiles. “I think so. The people of Atlantis are nice. You'd be fine. Mera, I think would love to meet you. She might judge a bit for your actions but your tech, she would like to look over it.” 

 

“And who's Mera?” Clark asks. Finally looking over at Arthur. 

 

“She's one of the best we have in Atlantis and she's my fiancee.” 

 

Clark relaxes, he didn't even realize that Arthur had been engaged. He was jealous of a taken man. 

 

Bruce squeezes his hand, a smirk crossing his face. 

 

“You were worried about nothing.” Bruce whispers.


End file.
